Customer-support centers rely on trained human agents who possess skills that are suited for the type of service that is being delivered. There are several skill requirements that are common across call centers. One example of such desirable skills is good speech intelligibility, for a specific language, when speaking over a telephone to a customer. Another desirable skill is the ability to interact with web tools that utilize screen monitors, keyboards, and other control devices. For customers receiving assistance over the telephone, an ideal experience can be delivered by a human agent that speaks the language well, performs the proper tasks, delivers the right information, and sounds delightful while serving the customer in a timely manner.
In the context of identifying qualified human agents, it is desirable to find efficient methods for measuring one's ability to combine speaking skills and web interaction to produce good customer experience during telephone support scenarios. It is also desirable to find efficient methods for assessing a person's creativity and ability to express that creativity verbally. It is particularly desirable to find efficient ways to predict that one will deliver delightful experiences to customers seeking assistance. It is further desirable to determine if an agent has aptitude in certain areas of specialization.